It is known that electric vehicles, i.e. vehicles with an electrical or at least partially electrical drive, scarcely emit noises in the electrical mode of operation. This has the effect that, in particular during slow travel, there is an additional risk to pedestrians in the surroundings since said pedestrians are not warned about the vehicle by the otherwise customary engine noises. In order to counter this problem, it is known that electric vehicles are provided with speaker devices in order to generate protective noises which take on said warning function. Known speaker devices are customarily installed in the front portion of the vehicle.
However, the disadvantage of the known solutions is that, in order to reduce the coefficient of drag, i.e. in order to reduce the air resistance of the vehicle, the front portion of electric vehicles should customarily be configured to be mostly solid. However, this prevents an arrangement of a speaker device which requires unobstructed propagation of sound in the front region of the vehicle. In the known solutions, either a relatively high outlay has to be made in order to position relatively large speaker devices at corresponding positions in the front region of the vehicle, or else the design freedom for the front portion of the vehicle is reduced by the acoustic specifications of the speaker device.